


Thirst of Angels

by sadwendigo



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vampire, Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Biting, Blood Drinking, Bonding, Bottom Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Marking, No beta we fall like Crowley, Poetry, Quote: Can I Hear a Wahoo? (Good Omens), Romance, Romantic shit, Sexual Content, Top Crowley (Good Omens), Vampire Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-20
Updated: 2020-02-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 00:34:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22794859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadwendigo/pseuds/sadwendigo
Summary: The heat that radiated off his angel’s body brought euphoria like the vampire had never known. His icy bones burned under the fire Aziraphale gave him. Aziraphale had become his own personal sun, giving day to his endless world of night. He understood then the appeal to bask in the warmth of golden light, he drank it in each time his angel smiled.
Relationships: Aziraphale & Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)
Comments: 52
Kudos: 330
Collections: Most Favs





	Thirst of Angels

**Author's Note:**

  * For [UnproblematicMe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/UnproblematicMe/gifts).



> So awhile back someone had asked for a vampire Crowley prompt and I came up with a tiny snippet. So many people were asking me to expand on it, so here it is. 
> 
> I'm dedicating this fic to my lovely friend, because she lives on the other side of the world, and time difference is a thing. She stays up late to chat with me, so she's probably a vampire.

_Our two souls therefore, which are one,_

_Though I must go, endure not yet_

_A breach, but an expansion,_

_Like gold to airy thinness beat._

_If they be two, they are two so_

_As stiff twin compasses are two;_

_Thy soul, the fixed foot, makes no show_

_To move, but doth, if the other do. - **John Donne**_

* * *

The only light Crowley could stand were rays of the moon and his angel’s smile. While he lacked the ability to go out into the sunlight, he had never known the feeling, and therefore had nothing to miss. To him, the night was more beautiful than anything the day could provide. It was more seductive, more secretive, more romantic. He never had reason to envy the day before, not when he slept away the morning and afternoon in his coffin. It suited him too, his body looked best dressed under the moon’s eye. His solitude hadn’t bothered him either. He was used to loneliness just as much as he was used to hunger. It was a price he had to pay, living life with what he was cursed and blessed to be. Solitude had been fine, but when Aziraphale came into his life, he started to care a great deal about eternity. As a vampire, Crowley would live forever, damned and beautiful. Yet, his lover was still a human, and it certainly would shorten their time together.

He had first met Aziraphale at a masquerade ball while the night was still young. The blonde had been dressed in a cream-colored suit with coattails that appeared like angel’s wings. His blue eyes shone through the holes of his golden mask as he stared up at the chandelier with wonder. Crowley had worn his finest black suit, pleased with himself for always wanting to dress to impress. His own mask was red velvet and shaped to look like a serpent’s head. As the blonde tried to make his way around the crowd of dancing couples, Crowley made his own move. The sound of stringed instruments carried him straight to the blonde, his black-gloved hands reached out to take the angel’s, putting him in waltzing position.

When those blue eyes looked at Crowley, he thought his damnation had been wiped by God. He snaked a hand to the blonde’s lower back and with a grin, twirled him into a dance.

“Excuse me,” the angel said, his mask hid his expression, but his eyes said enough. “I—I think you might have me confused!”

“I’m not confused about you, angel,” Crowley replied, twirling his partner to the center of the ballroom floor. The contrast of their appearances and the sleek movements of the redhead caught everyone’s attention. Most of the couples stopped to watch them, unable to look away like someone had cast a spell. They moved together like a dream dressed in black and white, save for his own red mask. Crowley dipped the blonde just as the music stopped and the audience clapped for them. His mouth was dangerously close to the man’s neck, and Crowley could smell his blood. He pulled away, helping the angel back to his feet. Not even the golden mask could hide the blonde’s blush. The delicious rosy color took over his whole face.

“I—my name is Aziraphale,” he said at last, his white-gloved hand reached out to shake.

“We’re past handshakes now aren’t we? Come on, let me get you a drink.”

Instead of shaking Aziraphale’s outstretched hand, Crowley grabbed it in his own and led him through the sea of people. A waiter walked by and the vampire stopped to steal two glasses of champagne from the tray, handing one over to Aziraphale. He nodded his head in the direction he wished the blonde to follow, leading him out to a porch surrounded by flowers. There were a few people outside, basking in the moonlight, but a bench was free down below, underneath an arbor of hanging vines. He was surprised to see how eager Aziraphale was to follow him. They spent the whole night together. Crowley had eventually shared his name, and Aziraphale admitted he was new in town and had been invited to the ball through work. The angel was a bookseller, and an avid reader if his vocabulary had anything to say about it.

Alas when daylight finally came, Crowley placed a kiss on Aziraphale’s hand to bid him farewell.

“Must you go?” Aziraphale asked, feeling embarrassed by his own question.

“I must,” Crowley replied, “though believe me, angel, I loathe to leave you.”

And that was how their relationship had started, and continued on in a similar fashion. Crowley would take his angel out on dates at night. Indulging Aziraphale in whatever he wished, letting the blonde drag him all over the country. The adoration he felt for the human was enough to make him think his heart could beat again. And perhaps it had, but Crowley was too delirious with love to pay much attention to himself. They would part ways just before daybreak with passionate kisses and promises to one another. The sight of Aziraphale always left him starved. But not just for his blood, Crowley wanted everything.

The smell of Aziraphale’s blood had become his own personal drug. He had to wear glasses more often than not, afraid that his eyes would shift red. He had perfect control over himself, but something about the blonde weakened it. The heat that radiated off his angel’s body brought euphoria like the vampire had never known. His icy bones burned under the fire Aziraphale gave him. Aziraphale had become his own personal sun, giving day to his endless world of night. He understood then the appeal to bask in the warmth of golden light, he drank it in each time his angel smiled.

Crowley hadn’t confessed what he was, afraid that the truth would cause enmity between them. He enjoyed spending time as if their dance at the masquerade ball never ended. He thought this dream was a beautiful one, a dream that had a happy ending. It became harder not to think about it. The vampire’s desire was overbearing and he longed to possess his lover. He wanted to wrap his arms around his angel as they slept the day away inside his coffin. The solitude he hadn’t noticed before became unbearable in Aziraphale’s absence. Crowley would find a way to bond his angel to him, otherwise, he would die. If the blonde refused him, it would be a stake in his heart. He’d respect Aziraphale’s wishes, but he would continue to keep watch over him. Though it would be like drinking a slow poison, Crowley would watch his angel age and die, like humans do, and live with his memories. He’d surely wish for death if it came to that, but he had a little hope Aziraphale would accept him.

It happened one night while they were drinking wine at Crowley’s home, that the topic came up. The study had always been Aziraphale’s favorite room because of the books kept there, and it had a perfect view of the night sky. Crowley sat in a chair, his wineglass was held playfully in his hands like he was posing for a painting. There was a record playing somewhere, filling the silence with classical notes. They had been together for almost a year now. The late dates and old fashion courting had won Aziraphale over rather quickly.

“Aren’t you hungry?” Aziraphale asked him. The blonde had brought over some pastries from his favorite shop. Crowley had nibbled on one, not in the mood for sugar with his wine.

“No, I suppose not,” he replied, opening the box and moving it closer to his lover. “Don’t be afraid to eat them all, angel. I’m not in the mood for sweets.”

“No,” the blonde said, looking up to meet his eye. “No, aren’t you hungry dear? Or thirsty rather?”

Crowley felt his body go into a small shock, his fangs nearly popped out from the surprise. Was Aziraphale implying what he thought? Before Crowley could make some half-hearted comment about pouring himself another glass of wine, Aziraphale spoke again.

“I’m not an idiot, Crowley,” he said, “I’ve known for quite a while.”

Crowley was not a fragile being, not in the slightest. He had enough power to rip a person in half if he wished, but being with Aziraphale made him feel vulnerable, made him feel like he was made of glass. He titled his head back to finish off the rest of his wine, setting it down with a clink sound. Hesitantly, he removed his glasses, revealing his unnatural, golden eyes. Aziraphale gasped at the sight of them, having hardly seen them since they first met.

“And is—is that okay?” Crowley sounded as desperate as a person begging for life. And in a way he was, for life without his angel would be death.

“I’ve known since our first night together, the night at the ball. Your eyes were red underneath your mask while we danced, and I was afraid at first, but you’ve proven to be a saint. I’ve been waiting for you to tell me.”

Crowley knew he shouldn’t have been surprised, Aziraphale was the smartest person he had met after all. Well, smart enough to know a vampire when he saw one, but dumb enough to be alone with one.

“Aziraphale, I wanted to tell you, but I was afraid you’d leave me.”

“I could never leave you, Crowley. Not even if the angels in heaven or demons below came to take me away.”

He felt compelled by a force so strong to reach out for his lover and press their lips together. Aziraphale moaned into his mouth, but Crowley didn’t stop, he couldn’t. His tongue made its way inside, wrestling with Aziraphale’s own until he was thoroughly dominated. The vampire pulled away, only because Aziraphale tugged on his sleeve, reminding him he needed to breathe air.

His angel was panting, his face red from the sudden kiss. Crowley’s fangs had come out to play, unable to hide any longer. Hunger stirred in his belly, but not for blood. Crowley wanted to savor every inch of his angel until he was properly marked. They hadn’t had sex yet, though Aziraphale had definitely tried to persuade him into it. Crowley had always been afraid he’d let his vampire side show, that the urge to mark his angel would be too strong.

“Can I touch them?” the blonde’s voice broke his daze, and Crowley nodded before opening his mouth. He titled his head up so his angel would have better access. The soft flesh of Aziraphale’s fingers met the side of his fangs, pressing softly into his teeth. Crowley could feel the blood so strongly through the thin skin of his thumb.

The vampire reached for Aziraphale’s wrist, pulling his curious hands away from his mouth.

“Sorry,” he muttered, his eyes red and glowing. “I- I need a moment.”

Aziraphale gave him a sympathetic look, sitting further back in his chair and moving away from Crowley. The sudden space between them made the vampire inhale a breath of useless air, frightened that he had put off his angel. He wanted to reach out again, but feared his hunger would get the better of him, so he picked up his empty wineglass instead. He needed something to hold in his hands.

“Is it hard to be around me,” he asked? “With me being human and all? You could drink my blood, I’d let you.”

“Blood drinking is more intimate than sex, angel. I’ve never, I’ve never drunk human blood from an actual living body before.”

Aziraphale stood up from his chair and moved to stand by the large window. Crowley stared at him, eyeing up the back of his form with desire. There was nothing he’d like more than to feel the rush of his angel’s warm blood down his throat. Crowley had lived off a diet of animals, and had a vampire acquaintance named Dagon who worked at a blood bank. She’d give him bags of blood and he offered her protection from other covens who passed through the area. The number of vampires was far and few, but all knew better than to actually drink from humans. They didn’t need to be hunted all over again, not when humans had started believing them to be myths.

“Would you like to?” the angel’s question made the vampire’s throat feel dry. “You could have it, you could have all of me.”

“You’re playing a dangerous game,” Crowley warned. His fangs began to burn with the desire to bury deep into Aziraphale’s neck. The hesitant redhead was slowly fading, shifting into the hungry vampire he really was. “I’d change you, you’d be damned like me.”

“Maybe I’ve wanted that for a long time.”

Aziraphale turned to look at him, gazing into the red eyes that glowed in the dim light.

_-_-_

* * *

“Is it going to hurt?” Aziraphale’s eyes moved to Crowley’s mouth with anticipation. The vampire licked his lips, setting down his empty glass. He came closer to the blonde, stepping into the moonlight that shone through the large window. Crowley reached for Aziraphale’s face, lifting up his chin to stare into wide blue eyes.

“For a moment,” he replied, “but then pleasure follows.”

Aziraphale nodded, moving closer so he could press into his lover’s chest. Crowley wasn’t warm, but the love that radiated off his tall body was enough. He gently brushed the bottom of the blonde’s lips and then turned his head to the side, taking in the sight of pale skin. A pained gasped escaped Crowley, hunger controlled his mind like never before. Aziraphale’s neck was a lovely sight, unmarked and beautiful and soon to be his.

Crowley pressed a single kiss over a spot he’d been eyeing, causing Aziraphale to shiver in anticipation.

“Go ahead, dear boy.”

Crowley’s smile turned into an opened mouth full of teeth, his fangs broke the skin of his angel’s neck. Aziraphale let out a breathy moan, flinching at the sharp intrusion in his flesh. It burned like thorns had wedged their way inside. There was pain, but Crowley held him tightly in his arms. The fire started to dull and what was left was an airy feeling of intimacy between them, blood moving from one body to the other. The vampire had been right, somehow this act seemed sacred and sexual, like it was meant for lovers alone. Crowley drank, savoring the unique taste that was Aziraphale, printing the flavor to memory. He’d crave it from now on.

Before the blonde became too lightheaded, the vampire pulled away with red lips and hazy eyes. They were like hungry orbs, deep and dark, pupils dilated and shaking.

“I adore you, angel, I will never let you go.”

It was Aziraphale’s last memory before his consciousness left him.

_-_-_

* * *

Aziraphale woke with a painful thirst. His hands grabbed at his neck, quivering and weak like he was a hollow entity. He sat up, screaming with a hoarse voice and an overwhelming feeling of abandonment. He had been sleeping in a coffin, a large-sized death bed, with red plush padding and a heavy lid laid to the side. Crowley came rushing to his side, his touch soothed the blonde, but it didn’t take away all his pain.

“Crowley,” was the only thing Aziraphale could utter, and it was enough.

“It’s the weight of God’s separation. You’ve been damned, angel. You’ve become like me. ” He whispered, pressing a firm kiss to his temple. “I’m here. I’ll always be here.”

This had been Aziraphale’s wish after all, and the blonde hadn’t regretted it. His tongue lazily swiped over his own pair of fangs, shivering at the feel. Though the room was dark and the curtains were thick, keeping out sunlight, he could see just fine.

He brought his arms around his lover’s neck, breathing in the deep scent of expensive brandy. He’d get to be with Crowley for eternity now, and that seemed better than any other alternative ending. His fate had been sealed the night they met. Aziraphale knew he would never be able to live without the vampire. Yet, the emptiness that haunted his body felt unbearable.

“I feel so empty, like there’s nothing in me,” he weakly whispered into Crowley’s ear. The redhead’s arms tightened around his waist, groaning slightly at the blonde’s words.

“Let me fill you, angel.”

Aziraphale nodded his head, feeling Crowley’s hair tickle his cheek.

_-_-_

Crowley laid his lover back down, pressing scorching kisses against his jawline. Vampires were generally cold, but each touch against Aziraphale’s skin felt like holy fire. He continued showering his angel with constant affection, making use of his hands, unbuttoning the blonde’s silver waistcoat. Aziraphale’s eyes were half-closed, but the red glow of them was easy to spot in the darkness. They were beautiful, like rubies shining in a pitch-black room.

He made quick work removing their clothes, pressing their skin against each other in a slow steady rhythm. Their erections rubbed between both their bodies, hardening with each roll of the redhead’s hips. They were creating sparks of heat that warmed all their chilled bones. Their limbs were a tangled mess of pale flesh, their fingers had made each other’s hair wild. Crowley hadn’t stopped with his kisses, fearing that if he did the dream would end. Aziraphale kept putting his lips on Crowley’s neck, but his unexperienced fangs kept nicking his skin. Crowley stroked his lover’s hair and whispered poetry against his skin. Then all movement stopped and both pairs of red eyes stared into each others with nothing but adoration.

“I’m so hungry I—”

“Shh, I know love, I’ll feed you,” Crowley promised, as he coated his fingers with lubricant. “I’ll feed all of you, and you’ll be full of me.” With another kiss to his angel’s neck, he slowly inserted a finger into Aziraphale’s tight hole. Crowley felt the blonde’s whole body quiver underneath him, gripping his bare shoulders with his nails. He moved around the tightness, feeling, searching for the spot that would give his lover pleasure. All the while, Crowley sucked at his blonde’s thick member. When Aziraphale’s head jerked back, and his lips released the sweetest sound Crowley had ever heard, he knew he’d found it. He hurriedly added another finger, stretching out the hole with a scissor motion, gliding in slowly to brush against his angel’s weak spot. Aziraphale was quickly turning into a weeping mess.

With a third finger pressed in, his angel dug his nails into his shoulders, causing Crowley to hiss. His mouth removed itself from Aziraphale’s leaking cock, leaving a trail of kisses on the blonde’s thick thighs. Once the blonde was used to the girth of three fingers, Crowley started biting into his lover’s flesh, marking, but not drinking from the plump thighs. He started creating his own art against the pale skin. Red bites and purple spots from sucking were sporadically left like constellations in the night sky. The redhead was sure he could spend eternity between Aziraphale’s legs, but the needy moans let him know he was needed differently.

“Please Crowley.”

He removed his wet fingers, coating his own weeping erection with lube. He lined himself up against the stretched hole and pressed in with a shuddering intake of useless air. Aziraphale let out a weak cry. Crowley pushed until he was at the hilt, groaning lowly from the pressure around his cock. Aziraphale’s nails had scraped further down his back, his body twitched helplessly around Crowley’s thickness.

“You’re so tight, angel” his voice was already drunk with sex. “It feels like home.”

“More,” Aziraphale begged, and his wish was Crowley’s command. He started to rock his hips, pulling out slightly and pushing back in. His angel’s moans were like music, and he was the composer, playing him like a most beloved instrument.

He moved to steal a passionate kiss from his lover’s wanton mouth, swallowing a mid-moan from the blonde’s lips. Their teeth clashed together and then Aziraphale bit the bottom of Crowley’s lip, rewarding himself with drops of blood. He could feel the blonde’s greedy tongue swipe across his bloody lip, sucking with abandon. Crowley didn’t mind, the pain mixed with the pleasure nicely. After a few minutes, he tore his mouth away creating a thin connected line of saliva between them. His thrusts started to become more frantic. Crowley leaned down until his neck was right beside his hungry little angel’s lips.

“Go on, drink your fill.”

And then for the first time in his existence, Crowley allowed his blood to be consumed by another. Aziraphale’s fangs were sharp and new, and they broke his skin so easily, pulling out the blood like the thirsty angel he was. Crowley pumped harder into his hole, not caring if the jerking motions caused his flesh to tear. He was lost. He brought a hand down to Aziraphale’s leaking cock and stroked it in rhythm with his thrusts. Aziraphale pulled his mouth away from the redhead’s neck just to cry out his release. His lips and teeth were soaked in blood, his usual pink lips were stained red. Aziraphale’s eyes closed and his blonde lashes fluttered as he painted their stomachs with white, hot cum.

He was an absolute vision.

It felt like bliss. Complete and utter bliss, too overwhelming and too pure for the likes of a creature like himself. Crowley had never believed he could feel any light of heaven in his dark life, but he knew it because of the blonde under him. The smell of his blood heavy on his lover’s lips, and the twitching hole spasming around his cock sent Crowley over the edge. He buried himself deep, releasing his seed into Aziraphale. He collapsed onto his angel, wrecked but made whole.

The two of them had become one, one flesh. Two pieces of a broken soul as one. Crowley ran his thumb over the fresh bite mark left on Aziraphale’s neck. The blonde jerked away from the sensation but then leaned into his touch.

“You’re mine for all eternity, angel,” Crowley said, and he sealed his promise with a kiss.

* * *

**Well, that's all folks. Leave me a review because that would make me very happy**


End file.
